I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that fabricates, positions, and installs electrical terminals to subject components.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical terminals must be connected to certain articles of manufacture to allow for the flow of electricity from one medium to a different medium. This is particularly true in instances where the conductive elements are embedded in a non-conductive material, such as glass or silicone. In, for instance, automotive glass panels having electrical wiring embedded therein for the purpose of defogging the window, electrical terminals must be attached to the glass panels to provide a point of connection for electrical current input and output.
Currently, such terminals are manufactured beginning with the step of obtaining a ribbon of copper, then cleaning, tin-plating, and reeling the ribbon. The ribbon is de-reeled, clad with a solder material on one side, and re-reeled. The ribbon of solder-clad copper is fed into a progressive stamping die that blanks out the flat terminal, then forms the terminal into its final shape. The terminals are connected to a carrier strip that is used to transfer the terminals along the multiple stations of the progressive stamping die. The progressive stamping die cuts the individual terminal off of the carrier strip at its last station. The individual terminals are optionally cleaned and tin-plated to cover the exposed copper where it was cut from the carrier strip. The individual terminals are fed by a vibratory bowl feeder into a machine that applies a flux coating to the solder-clad base of the terminal. The individual terminals are shipped loosely in a container to the fabricator.
At the fabricator, the individual terminals are attached to the subject component, usually by either manual soldering or automated soldering. In manual soldering, the individual terminals are picked at random from the container by the operator and soldered to the appropriate component. In automated soldering, the individual terminals are fed into a vibratory bowl feeder where they are oriented, fed at random into a track, and positioned in a locating fixture from which a robot withdraws the individual terminal. The robot then moves the terminal to the component and positions it to be soldered.
Although this process of production and implementation of electrical terminals is well established, it has several shortcomings that cause defects and unnecessary expense. One shortcoming of the established process is the cost of flux-coating individual terminals. The vibratory bowl feeders into which the individual terminals are loaded are frequently jammed and otherwise prevented from operating properly because the terminals become tangled. Another shortcoming of the established process is the loose packaging of the individual terminals, which causes the flux coating to be damaged. This damage can occur in shipping or in the bowl feeder used to orient the terminals in automated soldering. The damage to the flux coating reduces the ability of the terminal to adhere to the component when it is soldered. A further shortcoming of the established process is that manufacturing lot traceability is not accurate. Terminals placed in vibratory bowl feeders are moved randomly. An individual terminal that is moved through the feeder will have spent an indeterminate amount of time in the feeder. The longer a terminal spends in the vibratory bowl feeder, the more likely it is to have some or all of its flux coating removed. The problem of flux coating damage is made more difficult to identify if clear flux is used rather than colored flux. Yet another shortcoming of the established process is the expense associated with automated soldering. Separate pieces of machinery are required to orient the terminals and transfer the terminal from the locating fixture to the soldering location. A further shortcoming of the established process is the time and expense required to clean and tin plate the copper ribbon a second time to cover the copper exposed when the individual terminals are cut.
The present invention relates to an electrical terminal implementation device that fabricates individual terminals, positions the terminals at their point of use, and connects the terminals to the subject components. The present device may also include apparatus for attaching the terminals to a component, testing the connection between the terminal and the component, coating the terminals with flux, shaping the terminals, and burnishing the component.
More specifically, the present invention includes a terminal feeder by which integrated terminals are fed into the device. The integrated terminals are directed from the feeder toward a punch by a selector assembly. Before an individual terminal is cut from the integrated terminals by the punch, a loader assembly grips the individual terminal. Once separated from the integrated terminals, the individual terminal is moved by the loader assembly to the positioner assembly. The positioner assembly moves the individual terminal to the position where it is to be connected to the subject component. The device also includes an accessory assembly which includes a tool for burnishing the subject component, a camera for visually inspecting the component, and a tester for testing the mechanical connection between the terminal and the component. Additional features of the device are contemplated.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device which separates integrated electrical terminals and positions the terminals at a point of use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which selects individual electrical terminals from integrated electrical terminals and implements them without subjecting the individual terminals to bulk storage or shipping.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device which prevents damage to the flux coating applied to soldered terminals.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which allows for the implementation of terminals and the tracing of production lots.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.